


【DBH(耽美同人)】自由之后

by chanlamting



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Female sex organs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 康纳和汉克过上同居生活。底特律警局最近一直调查一个关于非法改装和贩卖仿生人的组织。为了执行任务，康纳加载双性模组和性爱模组混入拍卖会……





	1. Chapter 1

     仿生人的抗争结束了。

 

     所有的仿生人都陷入喜悦中，他们的诉求获得认同，他们可以展现出情感，就像人类一样。

 

     仿生人开始拥有自由意志，他们开始拥有情感，并且提出要求。不过，如果他们既然要求自由，那就得承担自由的代价。他们会和正常人类一样可以透过工作而获得工资，不过他们也得像其他公民一样缴税，自己照顾自己的生活需求，并且要遵守法律。

 

     康纳在一切结束之后，他在沐浴着晨曦的街头上，那间速食店前找到了汉克。他看到汉克对着他微笑，于是他也对着汉克微笑，两人在冉冉升起的太阳地下拥抱。

 

     既然抗争结束了，那么社会秩序也必须恢复。康纳继续留在警局当汉克的助手，仿生人们都在帮助城市的重建，康纳自然也不例外。警察要忙的事情很多，他们得解决之前对仿生人施暴，还有仿生人对人类攻击的案件。汉克被这些事情烦得连连骂脏话，而康纳只是安静地帮汉克处理那些繁琐的细节。

 

     政府通过法案，仿生人有一年的适应期，等到期限过去之后，仿生人就得履行作为公民的责任，模控生命公司在这一年内有义务协助处理仿生人的事务。

 

     “嘿！康纳！去吃早餐？”

 

     康纳抬起头，他看了看时间然后说道：“可是，副队长，你已经迟到了两小时三十五分分，而且现在不是早餐时间，已经快到午餐时间了。”

 

     汉克摆着死鱼眼盯着康纳，他就这样静静地坐在自己的位置上盯着对面的康纳，一动也不动。

 

康纳眨了眨眼，他太阳穴上的LED灯没有被拆除了，身上依旧穿着安卓制服。

 

     “还有二十分钟才是午餐时间，如果你无法忍受饥饿的话，茶水间有零食。”

 

     汉克听到之后仰着头闭着眼睛，继续在椅子上补眠。

 

     汉克很后悔叫康纳过来吃午餐。该死的！这仿生人根本不需要进食！而且他每吃一口汉堡，每喝一口咖啡，康纳就报出精准的卡路里脂肪碳水化合物钠含量的超标指数是什么意思！？

 

     “够了！闭嘴！别再报那该死的卡路里指数！”汉克克制住把汉堡扔到康纳脸上的冲动，他泄愤似地大口大口地嚼着汉堡。

 

     康纳果然闭嘴了，他一脸安静乖巧地看着汉克。汉克被康纳这般仿生人的表情盯得非常不自在，他喝了一口咖啡然后说：“你说点其他什么啊！”

 

     “事实上，我正在寻找住处。”康纳最后选择说点自己的事情。

 

     “选哪里？”汉克想起一年的适应期似乎就要过去了，没想到时间过得这么快。这一年里，模控生命公司会为仿生人提供住处和生活需求，不过随着时间的流逝，仿生人也得开始寻找另外的住处了。

 

     “目前没有想法，不知道副队长有什么建议？”康纳稍稍地歪着头，汉克发现，只要康纳对事情感到不解和疑惑的时候，他就会歪着头看着他，就像他家笨狗相扑一样。

 

     “呃……警局附近呢？”

 

     “目前并没有合适的空屋。”

 

     “那最近的在哪里？”

 

     “距离警局车程一小时二十三分。”

 

     “……”

 

     “还有多久法案就到期？”汉克问了一句。

 

     “还有十一个小时二十四分钟。”

 

     “……”汉克不知道该如何回应，他好不容易憋出一句话：“你可以在我家暂住，顺便帮我喂狗。”

 

     康纳看着汉克的家，距离他上次的拜访，好像又更加乱了。

 

     “汪！”相扑看到康纳，便从地上站起来走过去。

 

     康纳蹲下来，他微笑着摸着相扑的脑袋。

 

     “该死的！这只笨狗从来不会迎接我回家！只会叫我给它倒狗粮和水！”汉克脱下外套随意地扔在地板上，他直接走进浴室：“我洗澡，你自便。”

 

     康纳捡起被遗弃在地板上的外套，整理了一下挂在门旁的架子上。他的行李不多，可以说是完全没有。他环顾四周，十分兴庆自己早已购买了家政程序。

 

     汉克随便套了宽松的裤子和衣服就出来了，这些还是天气从洗衣篮里捡出来的，他忘了自己一个星期没洗衣服。然后，他把头上的毛巾扯下来，他以为自己走错地方了。

 

     “已经洗完澡了吗？有脏衣服需要清洗吗？”康纳从门外走进来，看来他刚刚把垃圾扔了出去。

 

     “洗完了，脏衣服在浴室的洗衣篮里。”汉克一脸梦幻地观察着四周，这里真的是他家吗？这么整齐？这么干净？地板上那块咖啡渍竟然消失了！

 

     “上帝！你都干了些什么！？”汉克用手指着客厅，指着厨房，然后他慌张地跑回自己房间：“该死的！你有没有碰我房间——我——草——！”

 

     汉克看到自己的“珍藏”竟然被整整齐齐地放在书柜上！

 

     “你的房间我还没来得及清理，你的床上有大量分泌物，包括精——”

 

     “闭嘴！马上！”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #微Gavin Reed/Connor  
> #Gavin Reed欲强奸Connor但失败

“副队长，副队长！醒醒！”

 

汉克在睡梦朦胧间听到有人在叫他，可是他昨天看球赛看到凌晨三点才睡，他现在累得几乎睁不开双眼。

 

“副队长！”康纳的LED灯闪烁着黄光，而跟着他进来的相扑则抬起头看了看康纳，然后又乖巧地趴下来了。

 

“啪——”康纳一个巴掌下去——

 

“醒醒！副队长！”

 

“What the fuck！？”

 

汉克猛然从床上起来，康纳差点被汉克给撞到了。

 

“副队长，你该起床了，你有四十五分钟整理仪容和吃早餐，之后我们要在十五分钟内回到警局。”

 

“你在说什么？什么工作！现在几点了？”

 

汉克揉着快要炸裂的太阳穴，昨天他好像喝了些酒来着……不过这样头痛应该不是喝了一点点那么简单。

 

“现在是八点零三分，请尽快洗漱！”康纳伸手整理着自己的领带，而相扑则适时地汪汪了几声，并且爬上床舔汉克的脸。

 

“Shit！别用你的脏舌头舔我！Fuck！”

 

“相扑！”康纳喊了一声，相扑就乖乖地来到康纳脚边了。

 

“混账！忘恩负义的东西！”汉克一边破口大骂，一边从床上下来，被这样折腾，他都没法继续睡了！

 

从一开始康纳怎么都没办法叫醒汉克，到汉克醒了死活不肯从床上下来，又到现在康纳教会了相扑一些小技巧，还用极其粗暴有效率的方式叫醒了汉克，并且成功把汉克准点带回警局，这只是康纳入住汉克家的一个星期内的事情，仿生人的办事效率果然优秀！

 

“早安……汉克？你竟然准时来上班！？”杰弗瑞拿着咖啡讶异地看着黑气逼人的汉克，还有跟在他身后的康纳。

 

“别他妈的来找我！”汉克愤怒地喊了一声，然后头也不回地回到自己的座位闭上双眼补眠了。

 

杰弗瑞看了一眼汉克，然后又看了一眼康纳，他举起咖啡杯向康纳打了个招呼：“做得好！”

 

康纳的LED灯再次闪烁黄光。

 

“该死的！又是他妈的仿生人改造！就不能消停一下吗！？”汉克都要被这些新案件弄得发疯了，他干脆不看全部扔给康纳。

 

康纳迅速地浏览了受害仿生人的资料，他给出一个简单的解释：“仿生人依旧争取和平，而他们的存在也伤害到某些人的利益，目前仿生人联盟已经发布公开声明，要求尽快查清幕后黑手，以免破坏仿生人和人类之间的和平。”

 

康纳打开了仿生人领袖马库斯的演讲，这位自由意志的先锋发表了一段扣人心弦的演讲，几乎是争取了大部分人的舆论支持。

 

汉克用手压了压太阳穴，他现在还觉得头痛。

 

康纳察觉到汉克的不适，他迅速地眨了眨眼判断了汉克的症状，以及查到舒缓症状的方法。

 

午餐的时候，汉克连吃东西的胃口都没有，他现在迫切地需要补眠。

 

“副队长，我认为你需要一杯果汁，你需要补充糖分和水分，你不应该再摄取过量的酒精了，否则你的肝脏将会在三年内出现不良状况。”

 

康纳把杯子放在汉克的桌子上，汉克厌世地睁开一只眼并问道：“什么果汁？”

 

“是苹果汁，它可以为你补充维他命。”

 

汉克睁开双眼看着康纳，他最后还是拿起杯子一口喝下去，不过他的头痛还是无法得到及时的缓解。

 

“Fuck！该死的宿醉！”汉克大喊了一声，现在警局的大部分同事都去了餐厅用餐，办公区只剩下他们两个。

 

康纳思考了一会儿，然后说道：“其实，我搜寻到按摩的方法，可以有效舒缓头痛。”

 

“那就赶快啊！还等什么！？”汉克真是痛得受不了！

 

康纳来到汉克的椅子身后，仿生人微凉的手指轻轻地放在汉克的太阳穴上：“副队长，请你别动。”

 

康纳的力道很均匀，再加上他手指的温度，这让汉克舒服地闭上双眼，头也似乎没那么痛了。

 

“噢——感觉好多了……”

 

汉克觉得脑袋好像没那么沉重了，康纳把手放下，然后说道：“副队长，我认为你应该先用餐，下午我们还要去案发现场。”

 

汉克的心情好了不少，他闭着双眼随意地哼叫了一声，耳朵还塞了耳机听着他最爱的黑死病骑士。

 

康纳看着汉克闪了闪LED灯：“我去帮你把午餐买回来吧，你先休息一下。”

 

汉克含糊地嗯了一声当回应，康纳就转身离开了。

 

康纳用了几秒分析了各种菜式的营养价值，最后决定点一份油醋凯撒沙拉回去，犹豫了0.01秒，他决定给汉克带一杯黑咖啡。

 

“嘿嘿！我还以为是谁呢？帮主人买东西吗？塑胶块！”

 

康纳停下了脚步，加尔文正漫不经心地走过来，脸上依旧挂着恶劣的笑容。

 

康纳的LED有一瞬间是红色的。

 

“怎么了？不说话吗？”加尔文特意在康纳身边转了个圈。

 

康纳维持着同样的表情，他似乎不打算回应这个从一开始就总是喜欢找他麻烦的警官，于是他踏前一步打算离开，却又被堵上了。

 

“去哪里呢？”加尔文想拿过康纳手中的咖啡，可是被康纳躲过去了，这让他有点恼怒：“说话啊！”

 

康纳目不斜视，完全没有把他放在眼内，这让加尔文更加恼怒了。

 

“该死的塑胶！”

 

加尔文一手拍掉康纳手中的咖啡，滚烫的咖啡被溅了出来，全部洒在康纳的衣服还有仿生皮肤上。

 

“你妈的在干嘛！？”汉克正打算出来找那个迷路的仿生人，结果就被他在走廊看到康纳被加尔文这样欺负，他直接上前把康纳护在身后。

 

“加尔文！你他妈给我听好，别他—妈—再找康纳麻烦！不然我就找你麻烦！”

 

汉克蓝色的眼珠充满着怒火，硬生生地把加尔文吓退了一步，加尔文狠狠地瞪了汉克身后依旧一脸无辜的康纳一眼，最后只能愤然离开。

 

康纳的下巴滴着咖啡，他的LED灯闪着黄光。汉克看到康纳这副样子，用一种恨铁不成钢的语气说道：“你他妈就不会反抗吗？下次见到他直接揍他！算我的！”

 

康纳不解地歪了头：“可是，伤害人类是不应该的。”

 

汉克盯着康纳三秒——

 

“啊！该死的！我竟然跟一个仿生人说教！算了算了！你赶快去弄干净！你有备用的衣服吗？”汉克拿过康纳手中的午餐看了看：“Fuck！什么玩意？沙拉？”

 

“还有一杯黑咖啡，不过已经洒掉了。”

 

“看得出来！”汉克翻了个白眼，“快去弄干净！半个小时后出发！”

 

警局有淋浴设备，康纳从自己储物柜里拿出其中一件备用的制服，然后就去淋浴间清理了。

 

淋浴间目前没有任何人，康纳随便找了个位置就打开花洒，冰冷的水流过他的皮肤，因为关了传感器，所以他并不会像人类一样因为被冷水淋到而打颤。

 

卡姆斯基除了是一个工程师外，他还喜欢艺术，更喜欢美丽的东西，所以模控生命公司的所有仿生人的外貌都很完美。即便是警用的RK-800也逃不过卡姆斯基的审美观，康纳的身体比例很漂亮，几乎只要看一眼就没办法移开眼睛。

 

至少，加尔文是这么想的。

 

原本是想单独找康纳麻烦，所以加尔文才静悄悄地跟着进来，结果他一进来就愣住了，随后就在心里骂脏话。

 

“李德警官，请问你有什么事吗？”康纳侦查到有人进入浴室，他转过身看着加尔文。

 

“What the fuck？你—他—妈—的还有性器官？模控生命公司的人简直就是变态！”加尔文一边轻蔑地笑着，一边走了进来，直到停在康纳面前，他还试图触碰那个地方，那里看起来圆润饱满，形状很漂亮，和人类几乎没有相异之处，可是仿生人那里却干净得没有任何一根体毛。

 

“我很抱歉——”康纳握住了加尔文的手臂阻止他的举动：“你的一切话语和行为会触犯仿生人的平权条例。”

 

康纳现在湿漉漉的模样，身上也没有任何武器，这让加尔文变得更加肆无忌惮，他甩开康纳的手，并且用力把他推到。康纳摔在地板上溅起水花，他想支起身体起来，可是却再次被加尔文按倒在地上，他的脸紧紧地贴着地面。

 

“Fuck！欠—操—的塑胶玩意！去—你—的仿生人平权法案！”

 

不知道为什么，看到这讨厌的仿生人全身赤裸，头发湿润凌乱，还有那完全没有反抗的姿势，加尔文觉得自己硬得离谱，他是疯了才会对一个塑胶仿生人产生性趣！

 

康纳的双手被加尔文带进来的手铐铐住了，他的双腿被粗暴地拉开。康纳一脸不解地看着对他施暴的加尔文，他的程序里可不包括性爱模块，所以他不明白加尔文到底为什么要对他做出这种事情。

 

“康纳你他—妈—的到底洗完没——”汉克错愕地看着被压在地上双手被铐着手铐，一丝不挂且一脸迷茫的康纳，还有那个已经把裤子脱了一半，一只手拉开康纳的大腿，一只手正往康纳臀部探的加尔文。

 

“Fuck you！”汉克上前一脚踢开加尔文，他用了很大的理智去控制力度，然后他上前用力扯着加尔文的衣领，一拳就这样揍下去。

 

“安德森副队长！殴斗是不被允许的！”康纳上前阻止汉克继续揍人的行为，他记得汉克的行为记录已经厚成小说三部曲了，如果再有不良记录，恐怕就不会那么容易被盖过去！

 

汉克这次打架，还是没能瞒过去，他现在正在杰弗瑞的办公室里头，可怜的加尔文已经被送去医院了，他被揍昏了过去，而康纳则安静地坐在汉克身边。

 

“说吧，怎么回事？”杰弗瑞已经不对汉克抱有期望了。

 

“Fuck！我真—他—妈不敢相信，你还让那个混蛋留在这里？”汉克站起来，用力地拍打杰弗瑞的桌子。

 

杰弗瑞翻了个白眼，他直接问康纳：“刚才发生什么事了？”

 

“安德森副队长在淋浴间攻击了李德警官，不过李德警官的身体并无大碍。”康纳如实地把刚才的事情说出来。

 

“妈的！那家伙想侵犯你！”汉克激动地说着：“该死的！我不是跟你说了下次见到他就直接揍他！”

 

杰弗瑞一脸问号：“等一下？什么？侵犯？加尔文侵犯康纳？”

 

“是fuck！那个畜生想fuck康纳！”汉克痛心疾首地看着康纳：“你的程序里没告诉过你什么是fuck吗！？他想强—奸你！你分析不出来吗！？”

 

“很抱歉，我的程序里并没有性爱模块，我没有分析出李德警官的意图。”康纳的语气很诚恳很自疚，似乎整件事是他的错一样！

 

汉克看到康纳这样，他真是有种想吐血的感觉！

 

“妈的！以后看到那个畜生就给我离他远点！”

 

汉克说完就摔门而出了，康纳对杰弗瑞说了声抱歉之后也跟着离开了，留下了一脸懵逼的杰弗瑞。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #康纳双性(不适应者请迅速离开)  
> #钢管舞(性感装束：小恶魔/高跟鞋)  
> #DADDY KINK  
> #口交

汉克看着这次的案子就想吐血，上次他们捣破了一个小型的改造实验室，救了十几个仿生人出来，可是负责进行改造的主脑却跑掉了，所以他们之前的准备功夫可以说是前功尽废了。

 

“说吧，这次又要我们做什么。”

 

“这次我们收到情报，被改造的仿生人会在两天后的晚上被拍卖，线人提供了一张′门票′，你得负责去查探。”杰弗瑞简单地说明任务。

 

“那这家伙呢？”汉克指了指康纳。

 

“副队长，我会混进去成为其中一个被拍卖的商品，争取拖延时间让警方调查。”

 

“哼，拍卖品？你知道这些被拍卖的仿生人都要做什么吗？”汉克不以为然，像康纳这种连fuck都不明白的仿生人能如何扮演好拍卖品的角色。

 

“副队长，我已经下载了性-爱-模-块，我知道该如何取悦买家。根据我的推算，我至少能拖延十五分钟——”

 

“等等你说什么！？”汉克瞪大了眼睛：“你-他-妈-的知道自己在说什么吗？”

 

“是的，副队长，我很确定自己在说什么，请问有什么问题吗？”康纳一如以往地单纯，出厂超过一年的他还是无法像马库斯他们那样了解人类的想法，或许他该采取马库斯的建议，多看一些哲学书籍。

 

事实上，汉克看到台上正熟练地跳着钢管舞的男性仿生人，他依旧觉得自己是没睡醒。

 

该死的，谁他妈来告诉他，这不是康纳啊？

 

汉克的胡子和头发都被修剪过，像他之前那个颓靡的样子实在不像是参与地下拍卖会的隱形富豪。对于形象改造，汉克是强烈反对的，可是在康纳使用那该死的专业谈判技术，几个小时不退让的软硬兼施下，汉克被烦到不行，最后还是让康纳动手了。

 

“安德森副队长，我觉得你现在这个样子比较好看。”康纳很诚实地赞美了一句。

 

汉克看着镜子里面的自己，不是他自恋，他年轻的时候是挺帅的，当然现在也很帅，就是他懒得打理而已，现在的他脸上多了点皱纹，却显得更加成熟了，突然有点不适应。

 

“闭嘴！仿生人懂个屁！”汉克依旧傲娇地回应康纳，可是康纳却观察到汉克心情有点愉悦，他又开始有点不解了，LED灯再次变成黄色，难道人类不喜欢赞美吗？

 

穿着正装的汉克无聊地坐在台下等待拍卖开始，他看着手中的拍卖册子，显示的都是无聊的型号配置还有功能，这些仿生人显然在性-爱方面被改造得更加敏感更加淫-荡，让人的享受程度大大提升。

 

翻到最后一页，康纳的也在上面，他的功能很繁多，可以扮演不同的角色，而且……两套生殖器官，让人享受双重快感！？汉克看得眼珠子都瞪出来了！这混蛋到底背着他做了些什么！？

 

汉克的心思已经无法放在前面的拍卖品上了，他坐立难安，他现在很担心康纳。

 

突然间，灯光再度暗了下来，这意味着下一个拍卖品就要上场了。这个地下拍卖会真是毫无底线，一些混帐已经对拍卖品动手动脚，一些在暗处的甚至已经发出不可言喻的声音，汉克觉得自己快要气炸了！

 

昏暗的灯光下，一条修长的大腿暴露在大家的视线中，继续往下看，就会看到那双被绑着黑色丝带，穿着高跟鞋的小腿。仿生人的身材都很完美，高跟鞋把康纳的腿型衬托得更加纤细，虽然是警用但却是专攻谈判的RK-800腿部肌肉看起来并不发达，只能隐隐看到一点肌肉，穿上高跟鞋双腿变得比女人还要优雅完美。汉克觉得自己快要窒息了，然后之后他看到的东西会让他更加缺氧。

 

Fuck！他又看到了什么！？

 

康纳穿着一条极短的热裤，说他是三角内裤也不以为过！视线从他优美不浮夸的腹肌继续往上看，胸膛上的两颗乳头被黑色的胶带以“X”字型地堪堪贴住，仔细点还能看到没有被盖上的粉红色。噢——瞧瞧他头顶戴着什么！？是一个小恶魔角的头饰！他转过身了——他的尾椎骨那处还连着一根自动的恶魔尾巴，随着他的动作一摇一摆的，就好像是真的一样！

 

舞台的灯光渐渐亮了起来，康纳那张干净的脸并没有任何表情，看起来和之前的拍卖品一点都不像，只是他却一直跳着该死的火辣的舞步！明明那张脸单纯干净得像天使，那略为瘦削的身体却紧贴着冰冷的钢管跳出恶魔的舞步！腰肢有点纤弱，却意外地有力量，他整个人都凌空着，四肢都伸展了出来，在灯光的点缀下，他就像一只脆弱的天鹅一样，让人有着想破坏他的欲望。

 

汉克开始觉得口干舌燥，几乎是和他在座的各位买家都有着和汉克一样的情况。

 

康纳轻易地在钢管上旋转着，他面对着买家，背对着钢管分开双腿缓缓下跪，双手依旧握着身后的钢管，大家可以清楚地看得见薄薄覆盖在他躯干上完美无暇的肌肉。

 

汉克再也无法忽视双腿间的变化，他硬了，他妈的对着一个仿生人硬了，这该死的仿生人还是自己的搭档！

 

台上的拍卖品就这样跪坐在舞台上，他的身体紧紧地贴着钢管，他那双总是透着无辜的褐色眼睛突然半闭起来，双眼似乎还泛着水光。他伸出了那粉红色的舌头，平时用作分析的舌头竟然温柔地舔舐着钢管，让钢管沾染着他的唾液。

 

        他是个彻头彻尾的小恶魔！专门引诱人类通往地狱！

 

他又站了起来，此刻他的拍卖价格已经疯狂飙升，比在场的任何拍卖价都要高。不过他的舞蹈还没有停止，他继续围绕着钢管走着性感的舞步，他露出了光洁的背部，脖子上的那颗痣清晰可见，他的臀部肌肉随着动作而摆动，他就像是一个有着优雅舞姿的芭蕾舞者一样，那该死的热裤真的很碍眼！在场的买家都不约而同地叹息着。

 

汉克不知道自己到底做了什么，他看着屏幕上疯狂的价格，他把康纳拍下来了，现在康纳正乖巧地站在他面前。

 

“先生？”康纳柔顺地低着头，他已经把高跟鞋脱下来了，正乖巧地把鞋子抱在怀里，就好像刚才跳着性感的恶魔舞步的不是他一样，他表现得像个无辜纯洁的天使一样！

 

康纳的LED灯闪了闪，已经找到主脑的资料了，他们只要再呆一会儿就可以离开这里。

 

四周的人都在看着他们，他们还得继续演。

 

汉克眯着那双蓝色的眼睛，他粗暴地拉着康纳的手腕，强迫他跪在自己面前。他用手抬起康纳的下巴，就像是一个位高权重的富豪一般审视着自己买回来的东西。康纳乖巧地任由汉克审视，露出了脆弱无助的表情，他就像是易碎却美丽的艺术品，就连尾椎的那根小尾巴也在轻轻地摇晃着。

 

任务结束了，汉克随便通知了一下同僚就领着康纳迅速离开了，他们之间有一些矛盾需要解决！

 

“老天！你脑子是不是淋雨淋多了进水了？你的羞耻心呢？竟然在大庭广众下跳那种舞？”

 

相比起汉克的暴怒，康纳几乎是乖巧得像小动物一样，他坐在副驾驶上很安静。

 

“嘿！你聋了吗！？说话啊！”汉克用力拍了拍方向盘，一只手则扯着康纳的衣领。

 

康纳的脸红了，汉克这才开始觉得不对劲。

 

“康纳？你他妈的怎么了？回答我！”

 

“我……副队长……他们给拍卖品植入程序……目前已经开始运行，我无法……处理……机体过热……”

 

“什么？你说清楚！”

 

回答汉克的是一声呻吟，康纳双眼湿润，脸颊通红地向汉克求助：“副队长……请帮帮我……”

 

汉克被康纳拉着手，带到他的双腿间，汉克感觉到勃起的阴茎，还有已经湿透的裤子。汉克脑子一片空白，他下意识地触碰着那个过热的地方，换来康纳猫咪般的叫声，然后汉克就觉得那里好像又分泌出更多的液体了。

 

“我……难受……”康纳发出呜呜的声音，他扯开自己的衣领，企图让机体更有效地散热，他现在无法关掉自己的传感器，传感器还放大了敏感度，他已经在就着汉克的手指挪动双腿以获取快感了。

 

汉克觉得自己一定是疯了，他是疯了才会自己的车里扒一个仿生人的衣服！

 

“安德森副队长……副队长……”康纳的声音染着哭腔，他无法计算这种情况会维持多久还有会去到什么程度，他有种害怕的感觉。

 

“Shit！”汉克把手伸进康纳的裤子里，手指轻易地滑过康纳的性器官，来到那个不断吐露的地方。  
  


“啊——！”康纳尖叫了一声，他双腿紧紧夹住汉克的手，他高潮的穴口不断收缩，又吞吐出更加多的透明黏液。  
  


汉克眼色一暗，他没想到康纳竟然这么敏感，他甚至还没有完全把手指伸进去，康纳就已经被他弄得高潮了。  
  


“唔——副队长，请……请继续……”仿生人被高潮逼出眼泪，他握着汉克的手，企图让他的手指能够更加深入。  
  


里面的触感和女人几乎无异，温热又湿润，而且富有弹性，紧绷如处女。汉克又插入一根手指，两根手指在抽插着那个地方，带出的液体几乎要浸湿副驾驶椅了。  


“呜——”康纳低声哭喊着，他又迅速地进入了第二轮的高潮。  


汉克再也忍不住了，他把座椅调低，把手指从康纳穴口里抽出来。  


“不要！”康纳害怕地拉住汉克的手，他经历了两轮高潮都无法破解程序，他现在难受极了！  


看到康纳泪流满面的脆弱脸庞，汉克心中燃起了暴虐的想法，他先操坏这个勾引他仿生人！  


“嘘——让爸爸掏出老二——这样才能操坏你！”汉克露出了一个恶劣的笑容，他下一秒就拉开康纳的一条腿，把它压在康纳的胸膛上，他现在就像一个芭蕾舞者一样有着柔软易折的身躯。  


在微弱的灯光下，汉克看清楚了康纳的那两套生殖器官，勃起的阴茎还没有射，只是小眼那边流了许多黏液，他的女性花穴微微开口，露出里面鲜嫩的粉红色，这里几乎可以被形容为泛滥成灾，不断收缩的阴唇和凸起的阴蒂似乎在勾引汉克狠狠地操进去，而汉克也照做了。  


“痛！副队长——我痛！”康纳被硕大的阴茎撑开下体，程序提升了他的感官，除了快感以外，痛楚也透过传感器传送，大量切复杂的感官数据让他一时无法承受，LED灯不断在红黄间闪动。  


汉克舒服地叫了出来，他已经好久没有过性生活了，没想到康纳那里会那么紧那么舒服。汉克把康纳的双腿都压在他胸膛，然后用力地操着衣衫不整满脸潮红的仿生人。  


 “副队长……副队长！”康纳觉得自己的脉冲调整器都快超载了，可是他却没有被强行关闭，他还能接受强烈的感官冲击。

 

“叫我汉克，不——叫爸爸！”汉克被康纳脆弱的表情刺激到了，他看到康纳的大腿内侧有一行小小的字，上面写的是康纳的出厂日期，他正在操着一个一岁多的孩子！这是他带了一多的孩子！  


“汉克……爸爸……爸爸！”康纳哭喊着射了出来，外来的程序让他频频接受高潮，他已经丧失了分析的能力，他现在就像个淫荡欠操的婊子。

 

汉克觉得自己要疯了，康纳带给他的快感比以往任何一次的性爱都要强烈，他开始明白为什么有些人会喜欢操仿生人，因为这真是太他妈爽了！

 

“呜……”康纳潮吹了大量黏液，他用腿勾着汉克的腰，他不自觉地张开嘴露出粉红色的舌头，就像人类缺氧无法呼吸一样，在仿生人身上就是增添的情趣。

 

汉克用那只沾满黏液的手伸进康纳的口腔里，模仿性交一样玩弄着康纳的舌头，这不省心的家伙整天就知道舔舔舔！操！

 

高潮将至，康纳已经率先达到了，汉克把自己的阴茎抽了出来，然后扶着康纳的脖子让他吞下去。

 

“康纳，乖孩子，吸出来！”

 

      康纳并没有犹豫，已经下载了性爱模块的他知道现在汉克是要他口交，而他已经分析了汉克的阴茎，计算出最能让汉克舒服的口交方式。

 

        他伸出了舌头，就像是分析物质一样分析着汉克的分泌液，上面还带了点他的钛转化液。康纳让双手变得有点温度，他修长的手指灵活地揉着汉克的睾丸。

 

        “唔——”

 

        康纳尽量张大嘴，口腔提高了温度而且分泌着仿生唾液，他开始控制力度去吮吸汉克的阴茎。可是他的传感器依旧没办法关闭，所以他无法吞咽太多，不然他的喉咙会很不舒服。

 

      汉克已经被刺激地不行了，只是这种程度就已经让他想射精，他按着康纳的脑袋往里面抽插了几下，然后拔出来都射到康纳的脸上。

 

        脸上的皮肤带来了精液的触感，康纳并没有躲避，他只是茫然地抬起头看着汉克。

 

        “爸爸？”康纳开口问道，他此刻歪着头，似乎在问汉克下一步需要什么。

 

        汉克看得差点又被刺激硬了，不过他还是压了下去，他可不想在这么狭窄的地方做爱。

 

        “好孩子，我们回去继续——”

 

        汉克给康纳和自己整理好衣服，然后开车回家了。


	4. Chapter 4

        时钟指向早上八点，相扑坐在自己的食碗前却迟迟没有等到康纳的投喂，它只好穿过客厅来到汉克的房间叫醒两人给他喂食。

 

        汉克第一次不喝酒就睡得那么好，不过他还是被相扑的叫声吵醒了。

 

        “好了好了！等下就喂你！给我闭嘴！”汉克顺手地想抓一抓自己的头发，结果他抓到了一把短毛。

 

        “康纳！你他妈的在哪里？现在几点了？”汉克迷迷糊糊地喊着，可是他只得到相扑的叫声。

 

        “！”汉克马上低下头，看了看床的另一边，上面躺着一个赤裸的仿生人，他额头的LED灯变暗，呈待机状态。

 

        “Fuck！”昨天的记忆瞬间涌了上来，他好像操了一个仿生人！

 

        “康纳！康纳！醒醒！”汉克推了把康纳，他昨天晚上操完就睡了，可是康纳到现在都还没起来！

 

        “副队长？”康纳迅速进入运作状态，可他还是迷茫地看着汉克，汉克看到他这副模样——身上竟然还像人类一样充满暧昧的痕迹，看起来真欠操！

 

        “你……你怎么样？”汉克很不自然地躲避康纳的眼神，看着他就有种尴尬羞耻的感觉。

 

        “你是问我关于病毒程序的事情吗？病毒已经被我解除，我的程序已经恢复正常。”康纳观察着汉克的举动和表情，然后继续说道：“谢谢你昨天帮我。”

 

        康纳的语气很诚恳，可是听到汉克耳中就不太对味，他甚至有点恼羞成怒：“好了！好了！别再提昨天的事情了！”

 

        “那我先去为你做早餐，今天十点警局会有一个新闻发布会。”康纳汇报完今天的行程后就从床上下去，白皙又布满暧昧痕迹的肉体冲击着汉克的视觉，可是康纳本人却浑然不知。只见康纳蹲下来捡起已经皱成一团的衣物，上面沾满了钛转化液还有汉克的体液，已经不能穿了，可是昨天却没有按时清洗和烘干，现在也来不及了。

 

        “别再管你那该死的安卓制服了！我之前不是让你买了新衣服吗？穿那些！”汉克粗着脖子大喊并借此缓解自己的尴尬，他的视线完全不敢落在康纳身上，该死的！他身材真好！为什么皮肤要制作得那么仿真！？

 

        康纳转过头，他的眼神依旧清澈，他对汉克说道：“安德森副队长，请你尽快换好衣服，早餐我会在二十分钟内做好。”

 

        “知道了知道了！快去吧！顺便去——去弄干净自己！”

 

        汉克听到康纳从浴室里出来后，他连忙冲进浴室里给自己一个五分钟的冷水淋浴，刚才的场面实在是太刺激了，年轻时的冲动竟然在今天早上再次涌现。

 

        康纳选了一身样式比较休闲的西装，衬衫是米白色的，颜色不刺眼，上面还印有浅色的条纹。这件衬衫并没有领子，所以康纳也不需要打领带，他只是穿了一件净色的西装外套，和他的裤子自成一套。康纳顺了顺外套，他看着镜子里的自己，LED灯变成了黄色，他没想过自己竟然会穿得如此像人类，毕竟被汉克硬性要求购买的衣服，他也只是放在橱柜里，如果汉克没有要求，他是不会主动拿出来穿的。

 

        穿好了衣服，康纳在自己的腰间绑上围裙，毕竟煮食会有几率弄脏衣服，所以他在汉克的强烈不赞同下购买了一条净色围裙还有一套厨具，当然这只有康纳一个人用，而汉克除了加热Pizza和拿啤酒之外根本就不会用厨房。

 

        汉克洗完澡换好衣服，他穿过自己的房间后来到餐桌旁，他看到穿着围裙的康纳正拿着平底锅来到餐桌前，一手握着锅柄，一手拿着锅铲把培根、煎蛋、火腿往盘子里倒。刚好烤箱也发出“叮”的一声，康纳把平底锅和锅铲放在洗碗盆里，然后拿起料理台上的陶瓷餐盘，这套陶瓷餐具也是康纳买的。他打开烤箱，浓郁的面包香味马上弥漫了整个厨房，就连相扑也跑过来“汪汪”地叫着，抬起爪子挠着康纳的小腿，希望康纳能给他分点好吃的东西。

 

        “不行，相扑，这些你不能吃。”康纳把面包夹出来放在陶瓷餐盘上，另一只手则拿起果酱瓶来到餐桌上。

 

        “安德森副队长，你有二十分钟的用餐时间，请尽快。”康纳这才抬起头看着汉克，可是汉克却好像没有听到他说话一样，他站在餐桌不远处发呆。

 

        “汉克？”

 

        汉克想起了以前的家庭，那时候有着一个令人羡慕的美丽妻子，还有一个可爱活泼的儿子。早上的时候，他会去叫醒柯恩，然后和柯恩一起刷牙，再一起去吃早餐，他的妻子在厨房里忙碌着，不过柯恩和他会上前给她一个吻。汉克和柯恩会先看一会儿电视，等早餐做好了，那位美丽的女性会就喊两人的名字。

 

        “汉克？”

 

        汉克看着康纳，他的回忆到此为止，他重新回到现实。妻子喊他的名字和现在重叠了，妻子的模样已经很模糊了，康纳的样子却突然进入了他的回忆，取代了他妻子的角色。

 

        “汪汪！”相扑适时地喊了几声，它依旧坚持不舍地要求投喂香喷喷的早餐。

 

        “蠢狗！你已经吃了狗粮了！”汉克嫌弃地用脚踢了踢相扑，力气不大，相扑的庞大身躯丝毫不动，汉克也懒得管了，他坐下来就吃早餐。

 

        现在的生活也不错。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #RK800-60 Connor & RK900 Connor

        汉克在新闻发布会上全程不说话，他才懒得管下面的记者在问什么，他现在只想赶快回去自己的办公位置睡睡觉听听歌。康纳换了一身衣服，这让他看起来更加像人类，只是他的LED灯却明确地告诉大家他是个仿生人。康纳在抗争的时候出名了，在直升机里的电视台记者可是把康纳的样子和编号都拍得一清二楚，电视台有找过他访问，不过这名仿生人显然地并不像他的前辈那样和人类如此相似，他既没有去除LED灯，也没有换下安卓制服。今天的记者会以直播形式发布，所以大家都能看到那个警用仿生人破天荒地换了一身新的衣服，这身装扮成功地使他成为观众的焦点，毕竟谁都不讨厌好看的事物。

 

        “好了，最后一个问题。”黑人队长指向一名女性记者：“请——”

 

        “根据两个小时前，模控生命公司发出的声明，他们将会再派遣两名警用仿生人，分别是RK800和RK900前往底特律警局进行协助，请问是因为近日反仿生人的事件增加，所以警局需要更多的人手协助吗？”

 

        “警方会尽全力追捕所有破坏社会秩序的罪犯，根据目前的法案，任何以言语或举动伤害仿生人将被视为违法——”

 

        康纳的LED灯变成了黄色，他收到了模控生命公司发来的信息，那个RK800型号的仿生人曾经和他们碰过面，当时的情况不太友好，不过康纳趁机把他转化了，汉克并没有受伤。至于RK900，那是模控生命公司在抗争前正好研发出的最新型号，不过还没来得及量产就被勒令停止了，康纳并没有获得更详细的资料，只能等碰面的时候查询了。

 

        汉克傻眼地看着眼前两位穿着不同安卓制服，可是相貌却和康纳该死的一模一样的仿生人！

 

        “安德森副队长、康纳，我是RK800-60康纳/我是RK900康纳。”

 

        “What the fuck——”

 

        汉克正在福勒的办公室里大吵大闹，现在他身边跟着三个仿生人是什么鬼！？福勒你有种好好解释啊！

 

        康纳看着眼前两位后辈，LED灯持续地闪着黄色，他伸出手，试图和两位仿生人交流数据。

 

        康纳似乎从康纳60的眼神中读出名为“不屑”和“不情愿”的情绪，而康纳900则面无表情地伸出手和康纳交换数据，之后就握起康纳60的手给康纳交换数据。

 

        “别碰我！”康纳60用力地甩开康纳900的手，他低声地警告道：“别以为你是最新型号就可以为所欲为！”

 

        康纳歪头看着两位康纳，不，这是单方面争吵，康纳900连一个斜眼都没有给康纳60。

 

        “我要去给安德森副队长泡咖啡，你们要在这里等吗？”

 

        康纳900终于有反应了，他就点点头，而康纳60则扭过头不和康纳有任何视线接触。

 

        两位后辈真难理解。

 

        康纳怀着些许不解的情绪，来到了茶水间给汉克倒咖啡。

 

        “嘿嘿嘿！你还有两个弟弟过来了！怎么样？要玩3P吗？”

 

        盖文·死性不改·李德警官从医院里出来，他还是锲而不舍地继续着他的“针对康纳事业”。

 

        “去！给我倒杯咖啡！塑胶人！”盖文用力推了推康纳，康纳手中的咖啡溢了些出来。

 

        康纳拿着手中的咖啡看着盖文，LED灯闪烁着红光，他开口说道：“李德警官，请你自己去倒咖啡。”

 

        “你他妈的是要揍我吗？我他妈还要揍你呢！哈——谁！啊！”盖文被人拍了拍肩膀，他烦躁地甩开肩膀上的手，结果却迎面而来一个拳头。

 

        “侮辱仿生人，并且对仿生人有攻击意图，我这是正当防卫。”康纳60一拳揍下去感觉非常解气，如果不是康纳900阻止他，他简直要上前用力地补一脚。

 

        盖文捂着脸，他的半边脸肯定是淤青了！他指着康纳60正准备用语言和行动教训他，结果脑袋上却被浇了一整杯的冰咖啡，冰块还一颗一颗地打在他头上。

 

        “啊——！”

 

        “李德警官，这是你的咖啡，请慢用。”康纳900不知何时出现，也不知何时倒了一杯冰咖啡，他面无表情地把咖啡浇在盖文头上。

 

        盖文的惨叫吸引了警局的其他同事围观，不过大家都没有上前帮忙的意图，反正看着盖文锲而不舍地找康纳麻烦，然后各种被汉克收拾真的挺精彩的。而今天，他们竟然能有幸看到三位康纳联手收拾盖文，这简直是精彩中的精彩！

 

        “What the fuck is——”汉克目瞪口呆地看着一身狼狈的盖文，他这是被三个仿生人联手欺负吗？

 

        康纳60抱着双肘，全程“这都是你的错，不是我的错”的表情。

 

        康纳900把纸杯抓成团，然后一个完美的抛物线把垃圾精准地扔进垃圾桶里。

 

        康纳维持着歪头不解的表情看着汉克，并且走上前把咖啡递给汉克。

 

        “安德森副队长，我很抱歉，我会告诉他们这里的规矩的了。”

 

        汉克接过咖啡惊呆了一会儿，然后哈哈大笑，他友好地拍了拍康纳60和康纳900的肩膀，然后说道：“这样做就对了！记得多教教康纳！”

 

        康纳：“？？？”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #卡姆斯基老父亲

        汉克在知道康纳60和康纳900暂时逗留在卡姆斯基家后松了一口气大气，他多怕家里又会再来两个仿生人！

 

        “卡姆斯基先生想见你。”

 

        康纳的LED灯足足黄了五秒，他看向康纳900并问道：“卡姆斯基先生为什么会想见我？”

 

        他是由卡姆斯基创造的原型机，可是上次他和汉克一起去拜访卡姆斯基的时候才算是初次会面，自他启动程序以来，他都没有真正地接触过自己的创造者。那时候卡姆斯基要求他向那位初代仿生人克洛伊开枪，可是他最终还是不忍心，他看着克洛伊的眼神就没办法执行指令。

 

        卡姆斯基说他有人类的同情心，他是个异常仿生人。

 

        他觉得自己没办法分析卡姆斯基，他始终无法明白创造者的思想。

 

        他认为，卡姆斯基才是策划仿生人革命的幕后主使者。十年前到底发生了什么事？为什么卡姆斯基会离开模控生命公司，然后在十年后再度回归？康纳并没有足够的权限去读取模控生命公司的机密文件，他没有足够的数据去建构可能的答案。康纳从那次会面就认为，卡姆斯基是希望仿生人的革命会成功，否则他怎么可能会得到提示？

 

        汉克认命地开着车前往卡姆斯基的豪宅，他的副驾坐着的是康纳，而他身后的座位则分别坐着康纳60和康纳900，他搞不懂为什么自己要兼任保姆把康纳的弟弟们送回家！汉克想起康纳请求的眼神，他就是心软才答应啊！唉！命苦啊！

 

        汉克走在前面，他站在大门前正想按铃，却又转过头看着三个康纳，而三个康纳都一起看向他，这真是让人觉得毛骨悚然！

 

        “欢迎你们，安德森副队长，还有康纳们，欢迎回家。”开门的还是克洛伊，她微笑着欢迎几人进来，这次他们不需要再特别等待，直接就被带到客厅里，另外两位克洛伊正坐在沙发上聊天，看到几人来后就离开了这里，而卡姆斯基则站在外面的阳台喝酒看风景。

 

        这里的格局看起来比较温馨，灯光是鹅黄色的，有大量自然采光，还有一些植物在室内。墙壁上的画作也偏向大自然，多数是卡尔的作品，看来卡尔和卡姆斯基的关系确很好。客厅的中央有一块很大的地毯，上面织着大片的蓝铃花。在地毯上面有几张柔软的素色沙发，沙发上还放着几个巨大柔软的抱枕，花纹和地毯是配对的，一看就知道被细心地搭配过。

 

        “喜欢吗？这是我亲手织出来的。”克洛伊的声音总是带着笑声，好像无时无刻都很开心一样。

 

        康纳茫然地抬起头，他发现克洛伊正看着自己，于是他下意识地抱紧了抱枕，他连忙回应道：“很漂亮，我很喜欢。”

 

        汉克正坐在康纳身边，他这次罕见地很有耐心，他直觉这次卡姆斯基指定要找康纳对话，肯定是什么重要的事情。

 

        “很久不见，康纳。”卡姆斯基回到客厅，他的语气有点温和，并不像上次那般强势。

 

        “你好，卡姆斯基先生。”

 

        卡姆斯基看着三位老实的康纳正认真地看着自己，他不禁挑起眉毛。

 

        “和弟弟们相处了一天，感觉如何？”

 

        康纳发愣了几秒，然后纠正道：“我们只是外貌相同，并不具有血缘关系。”

 

        听到康纳的回答，卡姆斯基笑了出来，而康纳则不知所措地看向汉克，汉克只是翻了个白眼，表示他不知道这疯子脑子在想什么。

 

        “安德森副队长，红茶可以吗？”另一位克洛伊端着茶具过来了，她分别给在场的每一位都倒了茶。

 

        “呃，谢谢？”安德森其实不太喜欢喝红茶，不过他还是象征性地喝了几口。

 

        今天一整天都处于叛逆期的康纳60显得异常乖巧，他和康纳900都端起茶杯喝了几口，似乎并未打算加入话题。

 

        康纳看着两位后辈都喝了茶，他看着茶几上的精致茶杯，里面的红褐色液体还散发着热气。他迟疑了几秒，最后还是拿起茶杯，打开了感官系统品尝这杯茶。

 

        “康纳，跟我过来，我有些事情想问你。”卡姆斯基放下茶杯，他站起来看着康纳。

 

        康纳又下意识地看向汉克，仿佛想征得他的同意一样。汉克看了看康纳，又看了看卡姆斯基，他发现卡姆斯基正看着自己，而且眼神有点奇怪。

 

        “咳——康纳，你还不起来？”汉克觉得有点尴尬，原本康纳凡事都先询问他是理所当然的事，至少他本人是觉得理所当然。不过在康纳的创造者卡姆斯基面前，这种情况就显得诡异起来。你一个仿生人不听创造者的话，反而听一个外人的话，这是一种什么概念？

 

        真是儿大不中用啊！

 

      康纳跟着卡姆斯基来到了室外的花园里，康纳环顾四周，这里的风格和阿曼达的花园设计十分相似。

 

        “作为人类生活感觉如何？”

 

        康纳把视线落在卡姆斯基身上，他有点不解：“我很抱歉？你的意思是？”

 

        卡姆斯基转过身，他打量着康纳，今天康纳穿的不是安卓的制服，而是汉克让他买的新衣服。

 

        “你成为了人类，康纳，你已经拥有了人类的情绪了。”卡姆斯基想起刚刚在客厅观察到的东西，康纳很依赖汉克，这种依赖似乎连他本身的程序都无法察觉出来。

 

        康纳的LED变成了一段长时间的黄色，他在思考，答案好像呼之欲出了，可是又止步不前，康纳始终看不清那个答案。

 

        “要搬过来住吗？你的弟弟们应该会在我这边逗留一段时间。”

 

        康纳抬起头，他看着自己的创造者：“不，我目前住在安德森副队长的家里，如果我搬走的话，他又会恢复以前的生活习惯的，这对他的健康不利。”

 

        卡姆斯基对这个答案有点意外，他开口说道：“你们的关系看起来很好。”

 

        “我们是搭档。”康纳义正辞严道。

 

        “Well——你们是搭档。”卡姆斯基神色复杂地看着康纳，他好像发现了什么不得了的东西。

 

        汉克拒绝了在这里用餐的邀请，而康纳也默默地跟在汉克身边，他准备跟着汉克离开。

 

        在开车的时候，汉克破天荒地没有播放黑死病骑士的歌，他一边开车一边漫不经心地问道：“刚刚卡姆斯基和你说了什么？”

 

        “卡姆斯基先生问我留不留在他那边居住，我拒绝了。”

 

        “为什么？我以为你会顺从创造者的意愿。”

 

        康纳迟疑了一会儿，他看着汉克的侧脸，最后还是选择把答案告诉他：“我对卡姆斯基先生说，如果我搬走的话，你就会恢复以前的恶劣生活习惯，这对你的健康不利。”

 

        “好吧！闭嘴！别总想管着我！”

 

        康纳的LED灯又变成黄色了，他开口回应道：“你不讨厌。”

 

        “哈？”

 

        “你不讨厌我替你管理生活。”

 

        像是被戳破秘密一样，康纳侦测到汉克的体温升高了——

 

        “什么狗屁！我才不喜欢你管着我！”

 

        “我分析了你的脉搏、呼吸和血压，侦测到你在说谎。”

 

        “闭嘴！别再侦测我！”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Hank晨勃  
> #口交

        现在这个情况让汉克觉得非常别扭，他觉得自己无法界定自己和康纳的关系，原本那层非常清晰的同事关系变成了朋友。先撇除他和一名仿生人发生了性关系，如果他把康纳当做是朋友的话，那为什么他要和康纳发生性关系？

 

        汉克异常地苦恼，他甚至不知道那是不是一个错误。这种事他又没办法找人询问，难道他要对别人说：嘿！我操了我的仿生人！我现在该如何面对对方？(等等，为什么是“我的”？)

 

        “汉克？你在焦躁。”康纳分析了汉克最近的异常行为，可是他的程序却没办法精准地推算出为何汉克会觉得焦躁。

 

        汉克抬眼看向对面的康纳，他现在开始学会抛弃他那套该死的安卓制服，终于会穿普通的衣服了！天啊！谁让他不好好扣纽扣的！？胸口都露出来了好吗！？

 

        越来越焦躁了！

 

        对于汉克的反常行为，康纳担忧地眉头都要皱起来了，他已经开始在网络上搜寻“中年男性所遇到的烦恼”、“如何排除中年男性的焦躁感”等相关标题或关键字的资料了。

 

      汉克强迫自己别再想着奇怪的事情，并没有注意到康纳已经拿起他的马克杯，并且伸出舌头舔杯沿。

 

        “汉克，我检测过你的唾液，发现你的荷尔蒙水平过高，你需要进行适当的性生活，否则会影响专注力的工作效率。”

 

        “什么！？”汉克被康纳的这段话惊吓到了，他抬起头就看到康纳正拿着他的马克杯，他刚刚是舔过吗！？

 

        康纳很诚恳地对汉克说道：“我可以帮助你，我安装了性爱组件和下载了性爱的程序板块。”

 

        “妈的！你到底知不知道你在说什么！？”

 

        汉克激动地差点掀桌，毫无意外地吸引了整个警局的眼神洗礼。

 

        康纳不解地看着汉克，他也站起来认真地对汉克说道：“请你正式自己的需求！我相信你也不想在工作的时候受到影响吧？”

 

        “闭嘴！别再提起这件事！我不想听！”

 

        汉克愤而离开座位，只留下一脸无辜迷茫的康纳。

 

        他明明是想帮汉克，为什么汉克要生气？

 

        汉克真的很生气，他见到垃圾桶都忍不住要踢两脚泄愤！

 

        “该死的！他怎么可以用那种表情说出那样的话！”

 

        然而，汉克不知道接下来会发生的事情，他现在正在享受着康纳对他的早安服务。

 

        “他妈的！从我身上下去！别碰我！”汉克扯着自己快要掉下来的裤子，一大早就被自家的仿生人脱裤子要求口交是正常现象吗？

 

        “汉克，你需要正式自己的需求！请不要逃避！”康纳继续自己的动作，利用汉克的发愣时间迅速扯掉他的裤子，然后低下头——

 

        “FUCK！”汉克忍不住挺了挺下身，没有哪个男人能忍受得了这般对待！太可怕了！这该死的仿生人好像要把他吸干一样！太他妈爽了！

 

        康纳发出了幼犬般的呜呜声，他的眼角竟然分泌出泪水，就像人类一样！

 

        “妈的！妈的！我要操死你！”汉克按着康纳的脑袋，性器官深入到更加窄小的通道，他往温暖的仿生腔道射精——

 

        “啊！”汉克舒服地吼了一声，射完精的他还意犹未尽，仍旧留在里面迟迟不肯抽出来。

 

        康纳的LED变成了黄色，他缓缓地让汉克的性器官离开他的嘴，汉克还没彻底地软下来。

 

        “操！你别舔！”汉克来不及阻止康纳的举动，他只能自暴自弃：“别告诉我你侦测到什么。”

 

        “汉克，你的身体健康了不少，请继续保持。”

 

        康纳对汉克露出鼓励的表情，可是他的嘴角还该死地挂着精液！

 

        “你的性需求还没有得到解决，可是我们即将要出门了。”康纳因为指令有冲突，LED变成了红色，整个人显得很迷茫，“抱歉，是我估计错误——”

 

        “闭嘴！”汉克拿起手机，也不管福勒批不批准，直接说今天他和康纳要放假！

 

        康纳不解地看着汉克，为什么他也被请假了？

 

        “自己脱掉衣服，我现在要操你！”

 

        康纳60和康纳900回到警局之后发现康纳和汉克的位置依旧是空的。

 

        康纳900在这时候接收到康纳传来的一段非常凌乱的讯息——

 

        今天、请、没办法、来、请假。

 

        在康纳900收到讯息的同时，康纳60也收到了讯息，然后康纳·中二病晚期·60就不高兴了，凭什么康纳可以放假，他就不可以？他受够了和那个白痴仿生人歧视者共事了！


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #卡姆斯基老父亲操心

**(8.1)**

        卡姆斯基看着康纳900传回来的消息，他沉默了整整半个小时。

 

        克洛伊上前帮卡姆斯基换掉已经凉掉的红茶，并且贴心地上前询问：“伊利亚，你还好吗？”

 

        “我不太好，克洛伊，我不太好。你能帮我给康纳900发个讯息吗？”

 

        克洛伊的LED灯闪了闪：“当然可以，你想告诉康纳900些什么？”

 

        “叫他不用再把影像发给我，我不想看到康纳给安德森副队长做爱的画面。还有，让他和康纳交换数据的时候把这些都忽略掉。”

 

        “好的，康纳900已经知道了。那我先出去工作了？”

 

        “唉——去吧。”

 

        卡姆斯基重新成为模控生命公司的掌权人，他今天依旧很烦恼。

 

**(8.2)**

        汉克在浴室里看着镜子，不知道什么时候他的六块腹肌消失了，变成了一块肚皮，或许健身的日程需要提一提。

 

        悲秋伤春了一会儿，汉克拿起剃须刀，他看了看上面，剃须刀没有一根杂毛，看来康纳清理得非常勤快。自从那次任务之后，康纳就特地送了他一个全新的电动剃须刀，汉克本来是嫌麻烦不想每天都骚里骚气地整理的，可是他最终还是败给康纳期待的眼神。

 

        “汉克，你打理之后很好看！”

 

        该死的！谁教他说这种话的！？

 

**(8.3)**

        康纳不知道该觉得高兴好还是忧虑好，汉克最近竟然每天早起并且去健身跑步，他是不是受到什么刺激了？

 

        “康纳？你有什么意见？”马库斯看向康纳，他发现康纳竟然在发呆，这真是非常罕见的事情。

 

        “我认为应该先关注总统大选，另外一名候选人虽然没有表达出对仿生人的意见，可是以他过往的事迹来看，他有超过八成的几率不会打压仿生人的权益。”康纳迅速地回到会议中，可是耶利哥的成员们都知道康纳似乎在思考什么事情。

 

        马库斯接纳了康纳的意见，他看了看时间，他们讨论了将近两个小时，未来的目标也差不多成型了，他们最近的舆论支持度非常高，只要保持下去就会有优势。

 

        康纳今天并没有马上离开，他站在会议室的大门旁等待马库斯。耶利哥现在有了新的总部，位于底特律的郊外，是仿生人集资建造的，将来还会扩建，而且还构思要建立一个博物馆吸引人们参观，甚至是纳为户外教育的地点，让大家对仿生人的抗争和需求有更深一步的了解，促进人类和仿生人的和平。

 

        “康纳，你有事想对我说吗？”这位和人类性格最相似的仿生人领导者看着康纳，在他眼里，康纳就像是个孩子，就像个弟弟一样，无论是机龄还是待人处事的方式，都像是儿童一样单纯。

 

        康纳准备求助马库斯，毕竟他和人类相处的经验比他还要丰富，他能够更加明白人类的想法。

 

        “马库斯，汉克最近突然改变了生活习惯，我无法推测原因，他会不会是受到什么刺激了？我很担心他。”康纳的语气充满担忧，他真的很在乎汉克。

 

        马库斯：突然有种即将会被喂狗粮的感觉？

 

        “安德森副队长改变了什么生活习惯？”

 

        对于这个问题，康纳非常流畅且一字不差地回答：“开始健康饮食、整理仪容、健身运动，工作不再打瞌睡——”

 

        因为改变有太多了，康纳甚至伸手过去想把数据传给马库斯看：“你能帮我分析一下吗？谢谢！”

 

        马库斯看着卸下皮肤图层的手臂，他有种不好的预感，可是基于康纳诚恳期待的眼神，他还是伸手握着那只手臂。

 

        马库斯：请不要再喂我狗粮，谢谢！

 

        “马库斯？”康纳歪着头看着马库斯，马库斯作为转变他的仿生人，康纳是非常信任他的，地位仅次于汉克和相扑。

 

        马库斯，他，看着，康纳。

 

        “康纳，你有加密系统对吧？”

 

        “是的。”

 

        “那么请你把你和安德森副队长做爱的相关信息全部加密，不要轻易传送出去。”

 

        “好的，不过为什么？”

 

        马库斯他突然有点怜悯安德森了：“大部分人类不会随便把做爱的影像传送给其他人。”

 

        安德森副队长，你还好吗？


End file.
